Felicity Rayne
Full name Felicity Rayne Pronunciation Fuh-li-city Rayn Name Origin Felicity was named after her great grandmother who led a kingdom as a widow. No one knows what happened to her husband. Titles Princess Reject The Lost Princess Miss.Giggles Bloody Rayne Appearance Felicity has extremely long purple hair that falls down her back effortlessly. She has fair skin and bright blue eyes along with thick thighs and a curvy body. She has a very thin waist from all the corests she used to wear, but a bodacious body otherwise. tumblr_n8irf7LuVx1tdy8h8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mwdhcljffH1s1azqjo1_500.jpg tumblr_n7qzwbOYhe1qmsav0o1_500.jpg tumblr_njrh66HGVc1tkcbojo1_500.gif tumblr_nomz22KQPW1uuaqt0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwdh9rsHu21s1azqjo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0vgswSyJb1t4j02qo1_500.jpg tumblr_mwygm0vmx61slxwvro1_500.gif 'Symbol' A Broken Crown- It symbolizes her gang who rebel against the royalty and don't agree with thier stupid rules and that everyone should be treated equal. Even 'Royalty'. 0004319828_10.jpg Zodiac Scorpio: As a Cancer born on July 6th, you are sensible, yet quite comfortable in the realm of internal emotions. Ever the enigma, your own family may even struggle to discover your true self. Although you have a tendency to keep your emotions and thoughts private, you have the ability to sense the feelings of those around you. As a result you are highly compassionate and sympathetic. Personal Characteristics Birth Date: July, 6th Birth Place: England Reputation: Felicity is known for being the Rejected Princess, she is also known as the proud gang leader of the Royal Rebels, and a tad bit of a psycho who never stops smiling... with your blood on her cheeks. tumblr_n5u3fx9Dc41t5mcpso1_500.gif tumblr_nnht8bxEIh1s8fbpgo4_500.gif tumblr_mw14gwdWa41rj0o0bo3_r1_500.gif 'Fighting Style' Hand to hand combat with her katana and her body. tumblr_mtrlnzu1fH1ryegqio1_500.gif tumblr_mv8h1ppy6L1ste90qo1_500.gif tumblr_mw14gwdWa41rj0o0bo2_r1_400.gif tumblr_mw14gwdWa41rj0o0bo5_500.gif tumblr_mwhetlRv8l1qj0navo1_500.gif tumblr_n7pdejwBHQ1tef0h6o1_500.gif tumblr_mw14gwdWa41rj0o0bo6_r2_400.gif Means of Transportation Walking & her Car. 'Weapon of Choice' Katana. tumblr_n65m013TFM1rcufwuo1_500.gif tumblr_myiz62UIro1slryu0o3_500.gif ' 'Extrauniversal Information Analogue: A mix of Harley Quinn and Rize Kamishiro Desired Voice Actor: Inspiration: Psychos. 'Physiology ' Peak Human Agility Peak Human Reflexes tumblr_n73zt3zYOW1rzvqgio1_500.gif SmackTalk ! Prefight : "Aw, don't be scared Princess.." (Doesn't matter boy or girl.) Post fight: "That ended way too quickly! Wanna go again?" large.gif Biography Listen while reading. Felicity Rayne was born into the Rayne Royalty. When she was born the whole kingdom in complete peace and harmony. Felicity looked just as gorgeous as her mother, Maryanne. Her father couldn’t have been even happier with his two beautiful women. Felicity was just like any other child, playing with her toys and doing as she was told, an overall very happy girl who would always have a huge smile on her face that would make anyone's day 10x better than it was. She was a very well behaved child and very polite, she cared for the people outside of the kingdom, some days she would go out and have a basket of food and give it out to the people who have nothing. She even shred her toys with the kids who didn't have the money to do so. Her parents couldn't have been anymore proud. They could already tell she'd be the best fit to rule the kingdom after them. They had no plans on having another child... until a strange woman visited her parents in the pouring rain. She banged on the door. Finally they came to the door to let the soaked old lady in. She said her thank yous and in return she promised them she'd be able to tell them their fortune if they'd like to hear it... Of course they did and what she had said wasn't the best news. Ever since then Felicity's parents had been acting very strange around her. Almost like they were scared of her. They didn't tell her what is was all they did was move her room into one of the dungeons in the basement and locked her in there. Their reason was "It's not safe outside anymore sweetie. So we need to hide you from all the bad people." Felicity understood and stayed down there without a single complaint. She had her toys and her nanny sometimes came down to read her stories and feed her... They never let her out. Four years had passed and her mother was pregnant once again. Her mother and father decided to tell her the news and Felicity was so excited to see her. Maybe she would be let out just to see the baby, even better she'd have company down there in the so called 'safe room'. The day Annabelle was born, it was Christmas morning. Felicity's Nanny walked down stairs to bring her food and Felicity ha asked about her sister. The nanny told her that she needed to stay upstairs for a few months before coming down here. Felicity was confused but again she wasn't going to question it. Slowly as the months went by all Felicity did was stare at a wall and feel somewhat... abandoned. She slowly began to realize something was weird. Why was she down here and her sister wasn't? Did her parents hate her and not want to tell her? Did she do something wrong? Tears rolled down her cheeks. The first ever tear drop she had ever cried in her life hit the cell floor. She crawled into the cold creeky bed as she sat there and cried. "W-what did I do wrong..?" She sobbed rubbing her eyes. As the nanny came downstairs with food she noticed Felicity was crying her eyes out. Her nanny couldn't do this anymore. This poor girl... she couldn't watch this abuse. The nanny opened the cell door and walked in to comfort her. "Sweetie... it's ok. Don't worry I'm here for you." She held her tightly as the dark purple haired girl cried her little eyes out onto the only person that cared for her. Ever since then the nanny would come downstairs and talk to her, and open the cell door just to hug the girl and give her a kiss on the cheek to tuck her into bed. Except that one night Felicity's mother came down and saw her tucking her into bed with the cell door open. "ARE YOU CRAZY IZZY?! SHUT THE CELL D-- I mean.. SAFE ROOM DOOR.. AND GET OUT OF THERE." She screamed. Izzy the nanny quickly ran out and closed the door. Felicity sat up quickly and looked at her mother. "Mommy! It's been so long how is my sister doing?" She smiled happily in her rags as she ran to the cell door. Her mother looked at her with horror in here eyes. "She's fine." Her mother looked at Izzy with a glare. "We're gonna talk later." She walked off with Izzy. A few months passed by and ever since then she hadn't seen or talked to Izzy in so long. Instead a new nanny came down to give her food and just left without looking at her. It's like she couldn't even look at the girl covered in dirt and dressed in raggedy clothes who looked almost sick. She began to feel lonely once again. All the happiness was slowly being sucked out of her. She started to think about ways to leave this cell and they weren't great thoughts that a 14 year old girl should think. Suicidal thoughts filled her mind. The monster inside her thinking up ways she can be set free from this misery. All this weight on her shoulders physically hurt. Felicity was now 17 years old... one night the other nanny came down to give her food and before she ran off the girl was sitting on the floor right by the cell door, her long purple hair fell over her eyes covering her face completely. As the nanny handed her the food she grabbed the nanny's arm through the cell door. She yelped and looked at her. Felicity looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Where is Izzy?" She commanded. The nanny stared with wide eyes, speechless. She yelled for help as her mother and father ran down stairs. The nanny pulled away and ran off. "WHERE. IS. IZZY!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "C-Calm down sweetie!" Her father ran to the cell door to calm her down but his wife pulled him back. "NO. We sure as hell can tell that little demon what is going on now. It's been too long since we babied her. She needs to know." Felicity sat up in confusion. "W-What is going on? Is this not a safe room?" She asked innocently. Her father backed up and let his wife talk. "That night when the nice old woman was left out in the rain and we helped her. She offered to help us as well and told us our future." Felicity was very confused but she kept quiet. "She had said your first born is going to be a threat to you and your family in the future. So be alert." Felicity blinked. "And.. you believed some stranger?" She asked. Her father looked away as if he was embarressed. You could tell this was all in the Queens head but you can also tell who actually wears the pants in the relationship. Felicity stepped back. "So... you kept me down here... as a prisoner? Your own flesh and blood? Do you really think I'd hurt anybody!?" She began to scream, she was upset, confused and in pain. "You.. You left me.. DOWN HERE TO ROT?!" Felicity shook the cell doors. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I ACTUALLY BECOME A THREAT TO YOU ASSHOLES." She screamed as loud as she could, all the stress and depression finally hit her. "LET ME GO. LET ME LIVE WITH IZZY. SHE'S A BETTER PARENT THAN YOU'LL EVER BE IN YOUR LIFE!" She cried and screamed and her father coughed a bit. "Sweetie.. she's uh.. she's dead." Felicity paused. Her mother stepped up. "I be-headed her for disobeying my rules." Felicity stood there speechless. She stepped back. "Y-You're the monsters. Not me... What is going on?" Her father stepped up a little bit more. "Listen, the world is going to shit right now and everything has been a little crazy out there, it's much safer down here anyways now." The king was right afterall. The world had been a little mad, no one to keep the sanity in place. Everyone rebelling.. Everything went down hill and she had no idea, nor could she do much. Felicity stared for a while until she started to laugh. Her parents were confused and now a little scared. Felicity fell to her knees and laughed her heart out. She laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes. The maddness got to her as well, except it was with the help of her parents listening to some psycho and believeing her.Her parents left finally. Ever since then they didn't even bother bringing down food to her anymore. She was left to starve and die alone, but one night she was ready. She had found a bobby pin from her hair and picked the cell door lock. The door opened and she got out. Walking around the caslte, her bare feet hitting the floor slowly. She had a knife in her hand from the kitchen she walked into her parents room in the middle of the night and began stabbing her mother to death, soon after her father came in from the bathroom and noticed blood all over his bed. Written in blood it said. "Out feeding the poor one last time." Signed "Felicity." Meanwhile Felicity was outside in the middle of the night with a basket of parts from her mother. She giggled skipping through the city throwing cut up pieces of her mother. Instead of people coming to attack her they attacked the pieces of meat and ate it. Like animals. She laughed like a maniac. As she skipped off she started to sing softly. "You were right mommy. I am a threat now aren't I?" She said whispering to the basket that had her mother's head in it. She had blood all over herself, as she poured some of her mother's blood onto her face and dripped onto her tongue. She was tarving and this was the closest thing to food. She lost her shit anyways so this was nothing to her. She continued to laugh and laugh. Ever since then she lived on her own and never went near the castle again, obviously banned for her to return ever again, she had united people who agreed on her thoughts of overthrowing the king and the princess Annabelle. She had found out her sister put up a bounty reward for whoever finds Felicity, dead or alive. So it just immediately became a game. Who can find who first? "Dead or alive." She’s 18 years old now, a princess reject. Ever since the day she was 'kicked out' she never cried again, nor did she ever frown again. All she did was laugh and smile…. But with a menacing aura that followed her around for the rest of her living life, thus was born the Rejected Princess. Approved By Satan Category:Felicity Category:Rayne Category:Character Category:Characters